Draco Malfoy
by Spike K Tenoh
Summary: Harry Potter über Draco Malfoy (HPDM)
1. 1 Teil

Draco Malfoy

So, die Geschichte wird von Harry in Gedichtform erzählt.

(Achtung!!! Kitsch Gefahr, nach Meinung meiner Deutschlehrerin, ach und auf die Zeiten achten, bin ein bisschen hin und her gesprungen. )

---------------------------------------

Dunkle Wolken ziehen über das Land,  
mit dir auch meine Hoffnung schwand.  
  
Die grau-blauen Augen, deine edel- weiße Haut,  
die Erinnerung wie du mich anschaust.  
  
Ja, ich gebe es zu, wir waren ein Paar,  
doch es war zu viel was damals geschah.  
  
Wir liebten uns sehr,   
von tag zu tag mehr.  
  
Dann hörten wir sie, sie schritten näher, sie waren da, sie nahmen dich von mir als sie kamen,   
Stumme schreie, verzweifeltes Flehen, doch vergebens das wichtigste sie mir nahmen.   
  
Damals, lang ist's her, lernte ich doch noch zu vertrauten dir, schwer war 's, dennoch du warst dann mein und ich dein,  
Du warst alles für mich, sahst als einziger wer ich, wie ich wirklich bin und wer ich vorgab zu sein.  
  
Du mein Dunkler Engel warst es, der mich nahm wie ich war, allein, schutzlos und gebrochen,  
abgewandt haben sich jene die, die sich meine Freunde nannten und haben mein Herz noch mehr zerbrochen mit dem was sie haben Gesprochen.  
  
Sagten ich wäre 's nicht wert einer von ihnen zu sein, du warst noch nie des Herzens rein,  
Du bist und warst immer einer von ihnen, geh zu den Schlangen, fingen sie an zu schreien.   
  
Nun sass ich da, allein und verzweifelt, vom Regen Durchnässt an des Verbotenen Waldesrand,  
von toten Bäumen umgeben, kein leben zusehen, nur Dunkelheit, schwärze mit der das Leben nur noch mehr schwand.   
  
Doch auf einmal war sie da, die lang gesuchten Gefühle: Wärme und Geborgenheit, den du warst bei mir,  
Du sahst mich an, sahst die vom Weinen geröteten Augen, die schon vor Kälte blauen Lippen, merktest wie mein ganzer Körper zitterte, zogst mich enger zu dir.  
  
An dich gedrückt war es vorbei ich konnte nicht mehr, Tränen flossen erneut auch wenn ich es besser wissen müsst,  
sie, die Löwen hatten mich verstossen, doch war ich deswegen nicht allein, du und die Schlangen ihr wart für mich da und du bist' s der meine Tränen weg Küsst.   
  
Du mein Retter in der dunkelsten Stunde, warst bei mir, hast mich getröstet und beschützt, hast mich mit zu den deinen genommen,  
Hier nahm man mich auf als wär's selbst verständlich, ohne die Schlangen wäre auch meine letzte Hoffnung verglommen.  
  
Doch die Löwen akzeptierte dies erst recht nicht und so kam es das ich dich und die deinen nicht mal mehr ansprechen durfte, hätte ich's getan,  
so wäre dir nach ihrer aussage was schreckliches zugestossen und davor wollte ich dich auf jeden fall bewahren.  
  
Heute denk ich noch oft daran, wünschte ich wäre am Anfang meiner Schulzeit nach Slytherin gegangen, dann wäre alles ganz anders geworden,  
"Doch dafür, wirst du hier noch echte Freunde finden." Ich hätte drauf hören sollen, Sie die Schlangen hätten mir geöffnet neue Forten.  
  
Aber dem war nun mal nicht so,  
heute bin ich alles andere als ein Gryffindor, denn nur als Slytherin das ist mir jetzt klar wäre ich geworden froh.   
  
Denn dann hätte ich bei dir sein können,   
und niemand hätte es uns vergönnen.  
  
Jeden Vollmond denk ich an dein silber-blondes Haar,  
streng nach hinten, glatt und seiden, oh wie wahr.   
  
So wie ein heller Stern, leuchtend im dunkel der Nacht,  
sind deine Augen im Glanz der Hoffnung erwacht.  
  
Selbst graue Wolken und Stürme, können mich nur zum lächeln zwingen,   
da die Erinnerung an deine Augen mich der Gedanken nie berauben und mich zu lächeln bringen.  
  
Deine Sturm grauen Augen vom Licht erfüllt wurde Zeitgleich leer,  
Es war für dich alles zu viel mit mir und auch viel zu schwer.  
  
So denk ich jeden Tag an dich und ziehe durch die Strassen,  
ich vermiss dich über alle Marsen.  
  
Der Tag des Abschieds zerbrach unsere Herzen,  
es bereitete mir sehr viele schmerzen.   
  
Und doch bleibt unsre Hoffnung dass wir uns wieder sehen,   
auch wenn sie beliebt noch in den Sternen zu stehen.   
  
Niemals wird ich schweigen, solang bis ich dich werde finden,   
meine Gefühle für dich werden niemals schwinden.  
  
Sag mir doch wo soll ich suchen, wo find ich dich,   
aufgeben werde ich nicht, eher verrate ich mich.  
  
Immer werd ich dich lieben, verehren, wo bist du, ich wart auf dich, voller Sehnsucht, erfüllt von deiner Liebe,   
wenn wir uns wider sehen, werde ich in deine Arme, wenn du mich zurück willst fliegen, voraus gesetzt das das ich dich kriege.  
  
Ich liebe dich Draco und werd 's immer tun,  
denn meine Gefühle für dich werden niemals ruhen.  
  
Denn eins ist gewiss,  
das ich dich vermiss.  
  
The End or the new begin ?   
  
Geschrieben am 06.07.03 von Harry Potter   
  
---------------------------------------

So, wer es bis hier hin geschafft hat HERZLICHEN Glückwunsch, ich selber wollt in der Mitte aufgeben.  
Kommis sind gern gesehen.

Mit Ehrerbietung und blutigen Gruss  
Spike, Kain Tenoh  
The Master of Vampire


	2. 2 Teil

Draco Malfoy II

Und weiter geht's…

Übrigens im vorhergehenden Gedicht, war der dunkle Engel, wie Harry Draco bezeichnete nicht aufs Aussehen bezogen, sondern auf seine verlorene Seele!!!

Dracos sicht!

# = Gedanken von Harry (Reimen sich mit Absicht nicht!!!)

Wieder sehen?

---------------------------------------  
#Aus den Nebeln erhebt er sich, in die Nebel zieht er sich zurück; durch die   
Nebel wandert er,   
furchtlos und ungesehen.  
Seine Hand winkt sanft,  
er wispert deinen Namen,  
doch die ihm folgten niemals wieder kamen.#  
------------------------------------------  
  
In der tiefe der schwarzen Nacht,  
nennt er den Preis und gab mir Macht,  
auf das das Licht in mir hat verlacht.  
  
Er, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf, fing an mit mir zu reden:  
was dir gehörte, gehört nun mir. Dein Land, deine Leute und dein eigenes Leben.   
  
Ja, ich schloss mich um deiner Willen ihm, dem dunklen Lord an,  
so konnte ich dich von hier aus schützen und sorgte dafür das keiner kam an dich ran.  
  
Verzeihen wirst du mir das wohl nie, trotzdem so weh es mir auch tat, ich musste es dir ersparen,  
wärst du an meiner Seite geblieben, wäre es dein Tot gewesen, so tat ich als ob sie mich gewaltvoll von dir nahmen, nur um dein Glück, dein Leben zu bewahren.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
#Am letzten Tag als du bei mir warst stelltest du mir eine wichtige Frage:   
"Was ist dir wichtiger ich oder dein Leben?"   
"Ich antwortete mein Leben...  
- doch bevor ich zu ende sprechen konnte kamen sie, und nahmen dich fort-  
"...und du gingst ohne zu wissen, das du doch mein Leben bist."#  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Deine Antwort damals hat mir mehr wehgetan als alles was mir der Dunkle Lord je hätte antun können,  
Mein Familie, unsere damaligen Häuser, unsere Freunde, ja nicht mal du konntest uns diesen kleinen Funken Glück vergönnen.  
  
------------------------------------------  
#Vergiss, wie du zu sein hast, vergiss wie du sein sollst, vergiss die Anderen   
und werde wie du bist#   
------------------------------------------  
  
Am Anfang hast du mich deiner verwiesen, sechs Lange Jahre hielt dann unsere Fehde, im Siebten Jahr dann haben wir einander vergeben,  
wir fingen von vorn an, lernten uns neu kennen, vergassen das zuvor passierte und du lerntest mich sogar das Lieben, und so wurdest du zum Inhalt meines Leben.  
  
Ich liebe dich so sehr, immer noch, nach all der Zeit, doch hast du mir den Rücken gekehrt,  
und mir somit auch meine Glück verwehrt.   
  
-------------------------------------------  
#Ich helfe dir und ich schütze dich vor jeder dunklen Gefahr. Ich rette dich   
und kommt der   
Tag, dann sterb' ich auch für dich!  
Ich vermisse dich so sehr, wo bist du mein Leben, meine Liebe, mein Licht im   
Dunklen Tal der Verdammnis?   
Ich will bei dir sein, kehr zurück zu mir.#  
-------------------------------------------   
  
Wo bist du, zu dieser finsteren Stunde? Wo muss ich noch suchen um dich zu finden? Egal ich gebe nicht auf,  
ich finde dich und eins weiss ich genau, find ich dich lass ich dich nie mehr gehen und wenn ich noch so oft in Sackkassen lauf.   
  
.  
.  
.  
  
Jahre zogen über das Land hinfort,  
momentan verweile ich wieder hier, in England, nahe Hogsmade, doch ob du hier bist? Ich weiss es nicht. Bin des Umherwandelns müde, bleibe nun hier, gehe nun nicht mehr fort.   
  
Eines Tag 's vielleicht, wer weiss werde ich doch noch finden, denn in mir lebt die Hoffnung immer noch,  
ich warte von nun an hier auf dich, sehen wir uns wieder, füllst du vielleicht wieder meines Herzens loch.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
#Nun bin ich wieder in Hogsmade, wo meine Suche nach dir begann und wo sie   
endet.  
Zu lang bin ich umher geirrt, doch fehlte von dir jede Spur.  
Aufgeben werde ich dich zwar nicht, aber zur weiteren suche nach dir fehlt   
mir jegliche Kraft.   
So werde ich warten und hoffen, dass mein Leben zurück zu mir kehrt.  
...  
Doch was war das wieder ein streich meines Herzens?  
Ein silberblonder Schopf ?  
Nein ich bin mir sicher, dies Mal irre ich mich nicht, du bist es wahrlich,   
du mein Drache, mein Glück, mein Leben.  
Ich schreie, wie schon lang nicht mehr vor Verzweiflung, Verzweiflung vor   
Glück.  
"DRACO!!!"#  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Wer ruft mich da? Draco... so hat mich keiner mehr genannt seit....HARRY!!! ist er's wirklich? Ja, mein Engel das kannst nur du sein, du fandest mich wieder, ich somit auch mein Leben,  
nie wieder werde ich von deiner Seite wieder gehen, eher werde ich mein Leben geben.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
#Du drehst dich zu mir um, siehst nachdenklich aus, dann... geschockt? ... noch   
stehst du, doch auf einmal rennst du los, direkt in meine Arme. -Ich werde   
dich nie wieder los lassen-   
denk ich bei mir. Ich werde jetzt für alle Zeit an deiner Seite verweilen#  
-----------------------------------------------   
  
Ich habe dich wieder und ich werde dich auch niemals wieder verlieren, mein Schatz,  
nach all den Jahren der Trostlosigkeit, hat endlich ein ende die Hatz.  
  
"Ich Liebe dich"  
"Ich dich auch"  
  
Mit einem Kuss hörte mein altes Leben auf, mit einem Kuss fängt ein neues an,  
Denn jetzt gibt es nichts mehr was uns noch trennen kann.  
  
THE END and THE NEW BEGIN FOR US!!!  
  
Draco Malfoy geschrieben am 8.7.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ich hoffe es hat gefallen…

Kommis sind wie immer gern gesehen, bzw. gelesen...

Mit Ehrerbietung und blutigen Gruss

Spike Kain Tenoh

The Master of Vampire


End file.
